Greeceball
Greeceball |nativename = Ελλάδα Μπάλα |founded = 1821 - Present 1974 |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Greeceball |predicon = Kingdom of Greece |image = Greek evzones guard by kaliningradgeneral-dbwirpf.png |caption = I invented democracy. WHY DEMOKRACY DOESNT GIB MONIES TO ME!?!?!?! |government = Parliamentary democratic republic |personality = Proud, Hospitable, Friendly, Clever, Poor, Fiercely Independent |language = Greek |type = Hellenic |capital = Athensball |affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball Union for the Mediterraneanball |religion = Christianityball * Orthodoxy (majority) Atheism Islam |friends = Cyprusball Serbiaball Vladimir Putin (Mostly) Donald Trump Romaniaball Israelcube (Mostly) Armeniaball Bulgariaball Italyball Creteball Egyptball Russiaball Japanball Spainball Portugalball Atlantisball Germanyball (Sometimes) Kebab (Sometimes) Iraqball |enemies = Nazi Kebab Fake Cyprus NEVER COME BACK, 1974 BEST YEAR Albaniaball 4-1 Monkeydonia Afghanistanball ISISball EUball |likes = Win Portugalball in euros, gyros and euros, being on vacation, Alexander the Great, Monies, souvlaki, Turkish guys, Metaxa, Milo Yiannapoulos |hates = kebab, debts, Nazi Debt Collector (unless giving money), Monarchy |intospace = We invented astronomy! Also just founded a space program! |bork = GIB GIB, Debt Debt, Gyros Gyros |food = Moussaka, Tzatziki, Greek Salad and Gyros |status = Looking for ways to make money. Trying to solve the Macedonia naming dispute |notes = Removing kebab, shqip, monkeydonia, Italy and Bulgaria some times |reality = ���� Hellenic Republic ���� }} Greeceball, officially known as Hellenic Republicball and historically known as Hellasball is a sovereign state and Parliamentary democratic republic located in South-Eastern Europe. His clay is divided into 13 regions and 1 Autonomous state, as well as his capital Athensball, giving him the total area of 50,949 square miles, making him the 95th largest country in the world, and the 15th largest country in Europe. With a population of about 11 million as of 2016, he is the 82nd most populous country in the world, and the 40th most popular human migration destination. With his geographical location and peaceful personality, Greece maintains a membership in the European Union, Union for the Mediterranean, and NATOball, as well as having relations with both Russiaball and USAball In the last few years, Greece has been going through a rough change. Yes, Greece is in a bit of an economic pickle right now. In 2001 when he joined EUball he misrepresented his financial statements, and his debt continued to grow. As of today, he is struggling to pay his for his irresponsible actions, trying things like heightened taxes, as well as salary and pension cuts. Personality He always misses his days of glory as the beating heart of Civilization and invented everything modern world from philosophy to democracy to science. Yet he also loves his friends and his allies. Greeceball will always protect his friends and religion from evil(!), Nazi and his beautiful islands from the kebab. Greeceball is also very hospitable and can cook good eatings. History In ancient times, Greeceball was a heaven for philosophers, mathematicians, and other amazing accomplishments like the sculpting and architecture. He also invented the Olympics, democracy, and the Greek language. Famous Spartaball came from Greeceball too and kick many Persian ass. Greece was eventually conquered by SPQRball, never to return to its former glory. We then became Byzantineball and ruled happily until Ottomanball took over and destroyed my Empire in 1453. But after 500 years of kebab rule we organised a revolution to take out Kebab and become Greeceball again! We still do not like that filthy kebab. In 1940, Italyball decided to try and steal some of Grececeball's clay. This resulted in the Greco-Italian War in which Greece kicked Italyball's meatballs so hard that Nazi Germanyball had to intervene. Despite fighting hard, Greeceball and its western allies, leading to the joint occupation of Greece between Nazi Germanyball, Bulgariaball and Italyball. Greeceball was freed in 1944 when the allies removed the axis powers from its clay. Then there was a civil war of commies vs CAPITALISTS, commies lose. Afterward in 1974, the KEBAB TAKE THE 30% OF CYPRUS FROM ME!!! that was so unfair since Cyprus is of GREECE not KEBAB. But I can say that it was the weak Greek Cypriot army that lose by the Kebab in all the battles, my army take place only in 5 battles who i win easily! and thanks to those battles, i save the rest 60% of my brother! Greeceball later joined the UNball and EUball and payed off most of his debts. Greece also is a part of the alliance in NATOball. Relations Friends * Serbiaball - Best friend! Remove Kebab! We are both Orthodox Christian! And both hate Turkeyball. But I'm the stronger remover! * Armeniaball - Second best friend! Don't worry we will get our revenge on Turkeyball! * Romaniaball - Orthodox brothers stronk! Remove Nazi! I like Mamaliga. Our ancestors were friends too! * Cyprusball - Sibling * Byzantineball - (Italian or Greek?) Father * SPQRball - Grandparent * Ancient Greeceball - Great Grandparent! * Spartaball - Very stronk Grandparent! Can into removing kebab back then! I lub you very much. * Italyball - Both have Rich history! Great civilization brothers. Lets take monies from Germanyball! * Egyptball - Both have rich history and they are Coptic Bro! BUT ALEXANDRIA IS MINE!!! * Russiaball - Both remove kebab especially Turkey! And we are both Orthodox! Allies 4ever! Wait, maybe I should leave NATOball & EUball. Can into more monies with Russia. * USAball - Only clay that has more debt than me. Pretty cool guy * Japanball - I love Kawaii! He hate kebab too. Both have rich history * Iraqball - Good friend that likes me. Both have rich history. You are good unlike Turk kebab Neutral * Bulgariaball - We are both kebab removers and Orthodox Christian. But my yogurt is better. Friendly rival. Fear Basil * EUball - Thanks for letting me in, BUT GIB ME MONEY!! * Germanyball - ΔΕΝ ΠΛΗΡΩΝΟΥΜΕ ΧΡΕΩΣΗ!!!! GREECE IS STRONK!!!!!! and Gib me monies pl0x you give money and I will pay debts * Israelcube - Liked the way he removed those Turkish Kebabs in 2010, also gibs me gas and weapons. Though I wish he would give the Palestineans more rights (some Palestinians are Orthodox Christians), also recognise Armenian Genocide plox... * Turkeyball (Sometimes) - We enjoy each other's cultures and food. Enemies * Monkeydonia- You are not Macedonia. You are Bulgaria's clay who stole some of my culture and my northern regions name. ALEXANDER THE GREAT WAS GREEK AND YOU ARE MINE, BULGARIA'S AND SERBIA'S CLAY!!!! But he's now accepting the name change. * Turkmenistanball- Cause of his ancestor. He tried to crushed my great Byzantine. * Albaniaball - North Eprius is mine yuo filthy little Kebab. Kosovo is Serbian! Yuo are poor like me except I make up 90% of trade with you. Don't make me pull the trade plug! * Northern Cyprusball - Fake ηλίθια Cyprus! You are a synth! You are just a puppet of Kebab! * ISISball - You have entered a fight you will not win. FEAR THE CROSS!! FEAR ORTHODOXY! * North Koreaball - Don't you dare try to nuke us Kim Jong Fatty. * Turkeyball - Look, stop crying about your long lost Ottoman Empire because you are never going to get it back. Constantinople and Smyrna are territories I intend on taking back!!! Also don't try to touch my islands!!! We are slowly increasing relations though, as we're both in NATO. BUT REUNIFY MY BROTHER! * Azerbaijanball - Turkey's puppet. He bullies Armenia and does not recognise the Armenian Genocide. Family * Ancient Greeceball - Great Grandfather * SPQRball - Grandfather * Macedonball - Stronk Persian removing Grand uncle! * Spartaball - Stronk and remover Grand uncle! * Byzantineball - Father * Western Roman Empireball - Uncle * Ottoman Empireball - Evil Adoptive Father * Cyprusball - Brother ** Akrotiriball - Nephew * Turkeyball - Adoptive Brother * Franceball - Cousin ** Germanyball - Cousin-in-law ** Andorraball - Nephew ** Belgiumball - Nephew ** EUball - Nephew ** Luxembourgball - Nephew ** Monacoball - Nephew * Italyball - Cousin * Portugalball - Cousin * Romaniaball - Cousin * San Marinoball - Cousin * Spainball - Cousin * Vatican Cityball - Cousin * Macedoniaball - Cousin * Creteball * Mount Athosball - Son Famous Greeks *Aristotle *Socrates *Homer *Leonidas I *Pythagoras *Ioannis Metaxas *Ioannis Kapodistrias *Eleftherios Venizelos *Alexander the Great (no u) Quotes *''"Aera! (Αέρα!)"'' *''"Opa (Όπα)!"'' *''"Remove kebab! (Αφαιρέστε το κεμπάπ!)"'' *''"Germany, yuo of so Nazi (Γερμανία είσαι τόσο Ναζί)!!!"'' *''"NOT MACEDONIA IT'S SKOPJE."'' *''"oxi (Όχι)"'' *''"Η Ελλάδα ποτέ δεν πεθαίνει"'' *ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΊΑ Η ΘΆΝΑΤΟΣ ( Freedom or Death) Gallery Artwork V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Thewalkingdebt.png FAMILY.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 2).jpg 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Kingdom_of_Greece-icon.png Opera Mundi new.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Pontosball new.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png VoNkUek.png Greece Card.png Greeceball_)1.png Comics Polandball Alternate Universe.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Immagration in a Nutshell.png Halloween For Greece.png MvneCBr.png Poor Greece.jpg ARHdyOv.png Name_disputes.png tumblr_lsrjlteIlX1r22pleo1_500.png|pfft Macedoniaball, is FYROMball wFWPO.png CD0wdzz.png False_Alexanderine_Heritage.png Etymology of Ethiopia.png PIIGS.png Fert.png The Chronicles of Shqip.png Bloody Yanks.png Natural Order Ruined.png History of Europe.png Greek Democracy.jpg Kebab remover in a nutshell 200 likes special by turkicstranger-d6r5eoq.jpg Forever Alone.png 1907572 457155244384414 1843217581 n.jpg Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Smokes like a Turk.png Timeline of Cyprus (Scenario 1).jpg Pay your debts grece.png Bailout.png Greece-pay-debt-captcha-greeceball.jpg Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Reich choice.jpg Naming dispute.jpg Debts.png 10884409 770985419604615 66141039 n.jpg Weekly Monies.jpg SouvlakiExhibit.png Germany&Denmark.png Greece17.png Invasions.png SAV6RbH.png Ireland and Gypsies.png Sfi9nny.png NIGbXLM.png What is Work.jpg Z1tvf5E.png spsSWoK.png SkFYVXe.png Pf3bJur.png 2zYuDBH.png 'exyQKTZ.png 'vMHRztr.png 60hfhy5.png ldifuyV.png 1yUy0Ii.png ZYKGk6p.png Dun worry be happy.jpg BckPBvD.png GJ3e4EU.png 3aUStp5.png 'ydMcs00.png Jso4IfH.png VPmIOS8.png 'g7k3hC3.png 'cqkE0sc.png 'rcRHrHv.png 8kNtfrn.png 7 Deadly Sins.jpg Gib Drachmas.png Confused_greece.png|WTF Q2svoRX.png Monies Well Spent.jpg 2014WorldCupGroup.png ErQuQ4s.png Greece_removes_kebab_for_euros-0.png Meanwhile in Greece Part 1.png|The Great Greece-kebab war of 2016, trillion kebabs dead TYCRAOn.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 47e.png Shark!!.png Gib Gib Gib Gib.png Austerity.png Dig Dig.png Stronk Balkan Culture.png Just Imagination.jpg No Debts.png Ledditsparta.png Former Names.png Gib Gib Monies.png Adventures of Otto-Man.png Malta Helping.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Writing System.png Misconceptions.png Gb.png Happye.png Grecian.png Links *Facebook page https://www.instagram.com/greece._.ball_/ instagram page Sources *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cp3yabqF4Uw&t=625s *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greece }} fr:Grèceballe es:Greciaball grc:Ελλάδαμπάλα it:Greciaball pl:Greeceball ru:Греция sco:Greeceball zh:希腊球 sh:Grčkaball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Characters Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Homosex Removers Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:USA allies Category:South Europe Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Russian lovers Category:Ajvar removers Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Democracy Category:Greeceball Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Vikings Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Blue White Category:Unitary